


Forked

by x119



Category: Battle Royale - All Media Types, Schwarz Stein
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x119/pseuds/x119
Summary: Kaya plays to win





	Forked

**Author's Note:**

> BR crossover bc I was so fucking obsessed with it. Of course we've thought of a BR AU with vk dudes. Reposted from my old tumblr.

            Kaya sat huddled behind a large box, anxiously watching the dust motes drift in front of the window directly across from him. He was anticipating a shadow to creep across it at any time, making it impossible for him to take his eyes off the glass for even a second. Several times he thought he glimpsed something, but then after a quick once over of the area, he chalked it up to his imagination. Still, any and all sounds or shadows put him on high alert, his fingers digging deeper into the fabric of his small bag every time he was spooked. He would nearly rip a hole through it at this rate, and then it would be good for nothing. And it sure as hell needed to be good for something, since it was basically the only thing he had to defend himself with.

            A rustle near the doorway attracted his attention. He brought his legs in closer against his chest – if that were even possible at this point – and tried his hardest to breathe slowly and quietly. If he were caught, he’d probably stand no chance in any kind of fight.

            The door creaked open as someone entered, soft footsteps moving cautiously across the dusty floor. Kaya held his breath as the steps grew closer to him, the heavy breathing of the intruder echoing off the walls of the warehouse along with the click of his shoes. As he neared Kaya’s hiding spot he happened to pass in front of the window, his short black hair and pale face catching the dim sunlight; Kaya recognized that face, that was for sure, and he let out a loud gasp of surprise as soon as he realized who had found him.

            “Hora!” he cried, rising from his hiding place. He kept the smile on his face despite the fact that the other was pointing a gun towards him. 

            “Kaya!” Hora gasped in response, his weapon clattering loudly to the floor as he quickly cleared the distance and embraced his friend. “I can’t believe it’s you! You went out so early, and I wanted to look for you, but I-I… I didn’t know where to start, I’m sorry! You’ve been waiting so long…”

            “It’s okay, Hora-kun,” Kaya said with a wide smile. “At least we’re safe now.”

            “We’ll be okay if we stick together,” Hora affirmed, nodding as he picked up his fallen pistol and stuffed it back in the waistband of his pants.

            “Nice piece,” Kaya commented, gesturing to the gun. “You got lucky.”

            “Lucky? I don’t even know how to use it,” Hora replied with a forced laugh. “What did you get?”

            “Oh, you won’t believe this,” Kaya began as he spun around, hopping back into his former hiding spot to grab his things. He rummaged through his bag and finally produced his weapon, which sent Hora into a fit of laughter.

            “A fork!” Kaya added, though Hora had obviously understood. “How am I supposed to get anyone with this?”

            “Close combat, I suppose,” Hora suggested with a shrug. “Awfully close combat.”

            “Like this?” Kaya giggled, wrapping one arm around Hora’s back and pulling them chest-to-chest before playfully poking the other in the shoulder with his fork. Hora laughed and suppressed the urge to make a comment about forking someone to death.

            “Hey, Hora-kun,” Kaya said, tightening his grip on Hora’s back, his smile growing. “Guess what?”           

            “Um, what?”

            In one swift movement, Kaya brought the fork down directly into Hora’s left eye, earning an awfully painful scream from his wounded friend. Blood spurted out from the wound as he pulled the fork away, the eye slowly coming loose from the socket. A clump of blood vessels and nerves came out after it, which Kaya had to yank on rather hard in order to sever the bloody mass from Hora’s head. He dropped the fork (with the eye still skewered) to the floor just as Hora collapsed, still screaming, his shaking hands exploring the hole where his eye used to be.

             Kaya easily grabbed the gun from Hora’s waistband, cocking and aiming at his forehead before Hora even had a chance to utter a word of protest.

            Kaya smiled silently as he pulled the trigger, the last of Hora’s screams drowned out by the sound of the gunshot as it echoed off the warehouse walls. His body lay still an instant later, lifeless and bloody as the dust began to settle.

            Letting out a sigh, Kaya admired his work. Friends were easy to off because they trusted you; the others wouldn’t be so easy to fool. He tucked the gun into the waistband of his skirt before collecting what was in Hora’s bag and adding it to his own. Hora wouldn’t need it anymore, and Kaya liked to think that his friend would have been pleased that it was going to be put to good use. Maybe not his definition of “good use”, but all the same, he hated seeing anything go to waste.

            Lastly, he grabbed the fork and eye off the floor, sliding the ruined eyeball off the edge of the tines with his thumb and letting it fall to the ground. It made a lovely plopping sound as it hit the concrete, giving Kaya a few good giggles before he secured the fork up his sleeve. Who knew it could be so handy!


End file.
